Pieces of the Puzzle
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Chad wants to get with Taylor, but she saids he needs to put the pieces of the puzzle together to get her. Will he accomplish that goal? Or will he give up and fail? A total Chaylor all the way. Please R&R thanks! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my brand new Chaylor story I thought of when I was sleeping, it's pretty much all fluff and fun. The summary is that Chad wants to get with Taylor, but she said he'd have to figure her all out. So Chad is gonna do his research and try and put the pieces of the puzzle together. Will he? Or will he fail? Only I know whats gonna happen so, please read AND review! Enjoy...and this is a short chapter kinda like a little taste of whats gonna go on. The other chapters will be longer. And an update on Battle of the Bands later today or tomorrow I promise!**

Taylor sat on the steps of East High as she turned a page in her book, she leaned back against the pole that was behind her as she had her legs out infront of her. She smiled as she read the book then she heard a familiar voice tease her.

"Well look what I have found here. Ms Taylor McKessie reading, what a surprise" Said the voice. Taylor looked up above her head to see a head full of curly afro hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and a playful grin on the face.

"Very funny Chad" Taylor said looking back at her book, but not a moment later Chad snatched it out of her hands to look at it.

"_Romeo and Juliet_" Chad said making a face as if it was a disease and dropped it back in Taylor's lap.

"Hey you made me lose my page" Taylor said pouting as she glared at Chad.

"But why read that when you have me?" Chad said smirking as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. Taylor rolled her eyes and pulled his arm off of her, and pushed him slightly which made him roll down the rest of the steps. "Ow!" Chad said as he sat up from the bottom step.

"Sorry I don't _roll_ that way" Taylor said smirking as she grabbed her stuff as she put it back in her bookbag.

"Oh so girl's got jokes huh?" Chad asked with a grin. Taylor nodded and smiled.

"Nothing less" Taylor said as she stood up. Chad got up and walked over toward her as he looked her deep in the eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head at the last possible moment so he kissed her cheek.

"You want a kiss, you got to work for it. I'm not going just let you have it" Taylor said pulling back away from Chad who was pouting.

"Your like a puzzle Taylor, when I think I got you figured out you surprise me and there is always pieces missing" Chad said a bit defeated.

"But puzzles are fun, and if you work it out, then you'll be rewarded" Taylor said puckering her lips a bit at Chad.

"Oh then I'll definitely will be doing my homework from now on and trying to piece together the puzzle." Chad said smiling as he leaned in to try and catch Taylor's lips in a kiss but she put her hand up so he kissed her hand.

"Not so fast lover boy" Taylor said with a smile.


	2. Instant Messager

**Sorry for the such of a long wait on this chapter, I know I just kept you hanging. So don't hate me people. Anyways here is an update for Pieces of the Puzzle. I hope you all like this update. You all know the drill, read, review and enjoy.**

Taylor sat on her bed at home on her high tech laptop when Chad Imed her, she was in the middle of writing something on Word as she sees an im flashing at her. She thinks it is Gabriella so she looks at the im and groaned only to see Chad had been the one to Im her.

_Afroman8: Hey Taylor it's me Chad, I got a question for you._

_Sciencegirl: Oh it's you, I was hoping it was Gabriella._

_Afroman8: Sorry to disappoint you, it is just plain old Chad._

_Sciencegirl: What's you're question for me?_

_Afroman8: I was just doing my homework on you, so I noticed I don't know a couple of things about you. So here I am going to find them out._

_Sciencegirl: That's cute that you think I would tell you that way you just get that kiss._

_Afroman8: If I don't find out from you, then how am I supposed to find them out?_

_Sciencegirl: Talk to my friends, they would know or just pay close attention to me. So what do you got so far?_

_Afroman8: A whole list, but I don't want to tell you what I have done until I am very sure its right._

_Sciencegirl: Oh you're taking this very seriously aren't you?_

_Afroman8: As serious as ever, I really want that kiss._

_Sciencegirl: Wow all this for a kiss, you must really want that kiss._

_Afroman8: Of course I do, and I want you as my girlfriend so you'd be there to cheer me on at the games._

_Sciencegirl: Oh I can't wait to see that list then. But you will only get that kiss when you get everything right on the list._

Taylor then put on an away message and then went back to typing her paper on Word. She laughed at what Chad had asked, dang that boy never gave up. Maybe the boy will actually get that kiss, and get her as a girlfriend. But not everything goes the way you expect them too.

Chad looked at his pc as he looked at it. He wouldn't give up on Taylor, oh no. She was one of kind like those huge puzzle pieces. He wanted to get all the pieces and he would, because he was so close yet so far away. He looked at the open notebook next to him, which had pages full of what Taylor liked and a whole list. He grinned as he looked through it. Oh he would finish it no doubt in his mind, afterall he was THE Chad Danforth, when he put his mind to something then it will get done.


	3. Threats and Plans

**Don't flame me for the lateness of my chapters. I really got a lot on my plate with school and what not, so chill out. You all will love this chapter and what not. Anyways here is the next chapter in Pieces of the Puzzle. Anyways please read, review and enjoy.**

Taylor was at her locker wearing all green, after all it was her favorite color. Her shirt was green and her headband scarf was green as well. Her jeans where slim fit hip huggers. She had on green puma tennis shoes as well. Her accessories had green in them as well.

Chad was watching her from his locker which was down the hall from Taylor he was observing her as he had out his notebook and looked through it and found the favorite color one. He had purple as her favorite color, he crossed it out and wrote down green. Just then one of the soccer captain who's name was Anthony came up to Chad and took the notebook out of his hands.

"Well well well what does afro puff Chad Danforth keep in this stupid notebook?" Anthony said as he started to flip through it. Chad attempted to take the notebook before Anthony ruined it, but Anthony's friends had grabbed Chad's arms to prevent him from grabbing the notebook from him. Anthony's face turned into confusion then laughter.

"Chad Danforth writing a list? About things science nerd, Taylor McKessie likes?" Anthony asked laughing making his friends laugh with him. Chad grew angry that he called Taylor a science nerd, he couldn't let some soccer captain punk talk about his future girlfriend that way. Chad elbowed Anthony's friends as he tackled the soccer captain to the ground, Chad then started to hit him anywhere he could.

"Don't….talk….about….Taylor….that….way" Chad said inbetween punches as he and Anthony turned into an all out brawl. Students had gathered around to watch the soccer captain and basketball co-captain duke it out. Among these students there stood Taylor watching but not cheering along with the other students who were screaming and cheering the fight on. Before someone got majorily hurt Taylor pushed her way through the crowd.

"Chad let it go" Taylor said trying to pull the two boys apart who looked like they would be on the wrestling team. "CHAD LET IT GO" Taylor said yanking on Chad's arm which came back and hit her hard across the face. Chad didn't mean for it to happen but it just kind of did, Taylor fell onto the floor holding her cheek since he hit her such force to knock her off her feet. Chad looked at Taylor as she fell to the floor as she looked like she was going to cry. He let go of Anthony as he just looked at Taylor.

"Taylor…I'm sorry….I didn't mean to hit you, it just kind of…happened" Chad said walking toward her as she just backed away and headed back into the crowd who parted for her but then closed back up.

"Taylor wait!" Chad said trying to go after her but was tackled by Anthony.

"Hey Danforth, thanks for the list, now I can get together with McKessie without you getting in my way" Anthony said as he stood above Chad who was giving him a death glare.

"You go near her, and I'll kill you" Chad growled as he shoved Anthony off him and got up in the soccer captain's face. Anthony looked at Chad square in the eye as if they were about to go at it again when Darbus broke up the brawl.

"You should all be in class and NOT in my hallway" She snapped. "Or would you all rather be in detention with me for a week?" She snapped, people almost immediently scampered afraid of detention with Darbus. The only two left in the hallway were Chad and Anthony.

"Boys get moving NOW" Darbus said and walked away.

"Is that a threat to kill me Danforth?" Anthony asked still up in his face.

"You can count on it Short" Chad said using Anthony's last name.

"Well we'll see about how well that goes. Now if you'll excuse me I got some studying to do on _my_ future girlfriend McKessie" Anthony said holding up the notebook and started to walk away. Chad groaned, he needed a couple of plans, one plan to get the notebook back and keep Anthony away from Taylor. And one to apologize to Taylor and get her to start to talk to him again.


End file.
